Anniversary Surprise
by lucalliearizona
Summary: A small story about Arizona's attempt   to surprise her wife on their first wedding anniversary. These just shows that the anticipation and the over planing can easily go down the drain...


For their anniversary Arizona had planned a beautiful and special event for her and her lady, it was not just the mark of their wedding day but also it's been a year since accident, a year since Callie was 'born' once again and Sofia was brought onto their lives.

She prepared this romantic dinner on the roof. Sofia was with her dad and Lex and everything had to be perfect. Her plan was to surprise Callie after work with a picnic under the star lights and some candles, it may seem a little simple but it's a big step for Arizona, she's not the type of girl that can pull off something so romantic. Sure she was the one who proposed but that was an exception to her usual behavior.

The nerves were starting to get to her, she just wanted the day to pass by so she could hold her lover in her arms already.

"Hi! Listen I need you back at the apartment today at eleven sharp okay?" The blonde kept telling her Callie every time they ran pass each other down the hospital halls and in response she would just nod and say 'Yes ma'am'.

At 11:10 Arizona was still waiting for her late wife to arrive when suddenly she hears the keys on the door.

"Hi babe. I know I'm late and I know you I said was gonna be on time but…"

And before she could finish Arizona stood up and said "I know you are a monster and normally it would bother me but not today cause little chicken is with her dad and we have the night all to ourselves so I'm gonna enjoy it with my gorgeous and beautiful wife. Now if you could please put this on, so we can get going." Handing her a piece of fabric.

Arizona was determined to make this their little honeymoon "Come on we are almost there."

"So you are really not gonna tell me what we're doing?" Callie said wondering why she was being guided into what felt to be somewhere in their building.

"No! Just relax, your mine today, just mine. And I'm gonna take care of everything for a change. You just enjoy the view" Slowly removing the piece of fabric from the other woman's face and opening the door that would led them to a privileged perspective from the rainy city framed by a magical set of lights and candles.

"You…You did all this?"

" You are always making me these wonderful things and I just felt like I needed to do something for you ,I wanted to take care of you. So that's why we are having a picnic! Remember how we wanted to have one at the B&B so…"

"It's beautiful I love it! And I love you" Pulling Arizona closer and kissing her pinkish lips.

Backing away and grabbing Callie by the hand she said "Okay, so let's star, shall we? We have wine and pizza and…"

"Humm honey" Moving her head over to the dark sky above them to observe all the lights Callie recalled the weather repost she read on the morning paper "Did you see the part on the paper where they said it'd rain tonight?"

"Yes I did but those things are almost never right."

"Okay, you sure? Cause you know this is Seattle."

"No! You don't get to do this. You don't get to worry. Just relax."

Just as they were about to sit down it was as if they were being punked because like Callie predicted the sky started to fall apart and the rain blurred their vision so fast that they barely knew what to do.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The irony and anger of the moment made hard to believe that it was all happening.

"Told ya." Callie couldn't help but to celebrate her triumph even if the situation didn't really called for it.

"Don't just stand there. C'mon help me! And grab anything you can!"

As they both ran to their apartment several items were left behind including then main courses.

This was one of those situations that you'd look back and laugh so hard about it but as it went down you'd easily shoot anyone that had the guts to make a joke. They were soaked, their messy and wet hair was the least of their worries.

Still trying to catch her breath Arizona closed their apartment door and asked "Okay so what did you get?"

"Hum chocolate and strawberry. You?"

"Marshmallow and some of the lights. I'm sorry I just wanted it to be special and perfect."

Noticing the deception into her wife's eyes Callie tried to comfort her "Hey, it's okay. Thank you, it was beautiful!"

"Yeah all five seconds of it."

Yes! All five seconds but hey the evening is not over yet. C'mon, I know you hate everything that is camping related but we got some romantic lights you were able to safe and some sweets so let's go over to the fireplace and eat marshmallows and then I can maybe try some of that strawberry covered in chocolate."

"Okay, okay let's do that just let me get the plates…"

"Oh no. We are not gonna be needing those, honey."


End file.
